


Really Want This

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Rimming, clothed dom naked sub, han is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: Written for the prompt "Luke has known that he was sexually submissive since early puberty. He loves his relationship with Han, he really does, but he is dying to be dommed. Luke finally tells Han about his submissive nature and Han falls in love all over again. They have sex. (Obviously)"
So um, yeah. That happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knowthyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowthyself/gifts).



> I would like to thank xanax, emotional exhaustion, my ridiculous beta/partner in crime Dev, and the fear/motivation instilled in me by rapidly approaching deadlines.

Luke was naïve, but not an idiot. He knew the general notions of sex and sexuality, but not all the details, names, and specifics. He knew that there were people who enjoyed being spanked, people who enjoyed following orders, and that maybe he was one of those people, but nothing of the vast variety of positions and implements, or how to even pursue something like that. He knew that he was sexually excited by dirty holovids that showed people being forced to submit to their partners or carry out degrading tasks, and that he’d been interested in these things ever since he was 12 and discovered a clip of a young man worshipping an older woman’s feet.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy with his relationship with Han, quite the opposite, really. It’s just that as careful, courteous, and gentle as Han was being with him, part of Luke yearned for something closer to the cocksure, rough-around-the-edges son of a bitch he met back on Tatooine. It was so much easier to imagine that cocky bastard throwing Luke over his lap and spanking him for a minor error, or making him spend the day nude and on all fours to be used as a human footrest. He knew this because he imagined these scenarios regularly, sometimes as many as three times a day if there was no work to be done on the ship.

Luke had no idea how to bring his desires up. He almost felt guilty, he knew that being sweet and caring and generally giving a shit about another person was completely uncharted territory for Han, and that he was trying so hard and doing so well, and now he was going to be asking more of him. Especially when what he intended to be a simple request might get blurted out as an overly enthusiastic “please, make me kneel beside you with you firm grip in my hair, treat me like a greedy, inferior cumslut, and make walk around the base with my face covered in semen for everyone to see and gawk at.” That would be just plain humiliating (which somehow still sent a tingle down his spine).

When the truth finally did come out, it was not particularly scintillating, just straight forward and matter-of-fact. Granted, Luke didn’t know how to describe what he wanted beyond a general “please control me” without getting too deep into specific fantasies (maybe he’d share some of those later), but “please control me” seemed to get Han’s attention well enough.

It got his attention so well, in fact, that he seemed to gag on nothing in particular, until he could choke out “excuse me?”

“Control me. In bed. Sexually. Maybe you could order me around or make me wear a leash or…I just really want this.” Luke studied the look on Han’s face. For a man who put so much effort into seeming unflappable, he sure did a shitty job at hiding his shock. Something about it made his heart fall, like his request had ruined everything they had. “Am I asking for too much?”

“No, baby… I’ve been wanting to hear something like that from you since the moment we met, I just didn’t want to push you too fast or make you uncomfortable. Besides,” Han’s tone shifted from gentle to joking, as if making two consecutive sentimental statements might kill him, “it’d take a lot more one person with one request to ask too much of me, sexually. I’m a shining beacon of virility.”

“So you’ll do it?” The tone of Luke’s voice perked up immediately, no longer shy or insecure about what he desired.

“Kid, I will have you kneeling and begging underneath my boot for the rest of our sorry lives if that’s what you want.”

Luke didn’t know which was straining more: his facial muscles from smiling, or the erection that he was making no efforts to conceal.

“Well what are you waiting for? Strip down, bend over, spread your legs.”

“Right now?” Although ecstatic, Luke hadn’t expected things to start so immediately.

“What do you think?” Han’s voice was flat and sarcastic, which was practically a trademark for him, even during sex.

After much fumbling, Luke was fully nude and bent over with his legs shoulder-width apart and his palms flat against the wall. He had no idea what was coming, which only excited him more.

“I’m going to have a bit of fun back here, and no matter what you do, don’t move, don’t turn your head to look back at me, don’t make any noise, and especially don’t come.” It was amazing how Han could go from flippant to authoritative in seconds flat.

Han’s hands began caressing Luke’s shoulders, making their way down to explore his back and sides, stopping briefly to knead the muscles in his buttocks before continuing lower to his thighs and calves. After completing his gentle rubdown, Han returned his attention to Luke’s backside, parting the cheeks and running a finger over Luke’s tight pucker.

“Do you know what a rimjob is?”

Luke didn’t answer, not know if he had been granted permission to speak.

“Well, you’re about to find out.” Barely a moment had passed after Han had finished speaking before he dragged his tongue across Luke’s hole, getting it nice and wet with saliva before swirling his tongue around the perimeter. Luke’s body shivered with pleasure in response to the unfamiliar sensation, and he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. He couldn’t help but squirm as Han firmly pressed the tip of his tongue against the ring of muscle, and this insubordination was met with a swift slap to the inside of his thigh.

“What did I say about moving?”

Luke barely resisted jumping at the sensation of the slap, but the more he focused on holding still, the stronger the urge to move became. Every inch of him wanted move; he wanted to throw his head back in delight, arch his back and stick out his ass, especially as it became clear that Han was not going to play fair. He was snaking his hand up Luke’s thigh and gently cradling his balls, creating just enough pressure to make staving off orgasm difficult. All hope was lost once Han began gently fondly them, and Luke lost it all over the wall he was facing.

Han tsk-tsked lightly as he stood up behind him. “I told you not to do that, didn’t I?” The sudden pressure of Han’s arms pushed Luke to his knees. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Be a good boy and clean it up.”

Now Han was pushing Luke’s head towards the splattering of come slowly dripping down the wall, and it didn’t take long for him to get the message. He held out his tongue and began lapping at his mess, doing his best to catch it before it dried. He desperately wanted to look up at Han for approval, to see the stern, demeaning look on his face, but it probably wasn’t allowed.

Once the wall was mostly come-free, Luke tried to stand, but was quickly shoved back down to his knees. “You can stand once you’ve earned it.”

Han gripped Luke by the shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other. Luke had knelt in front of Han several times before, usually to give him head, but something about seeing him from this position seemed different this time. Han was still fully clothed, and seemed to lord over him. Luke let his eyes drift down to what was right in front of him, and saw his erection battling to break out from his tight blue trousers. He suddenly knew how he was going to win back his privilege of standing.

Han undid his fly and shoved his pants down just enough to not have to worry about the zipper grazing anything delicate. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, which Luke knew was his usual preference. Han’s cock was a pretty average length, but with plenty of girth. Just looking at it made Luke’s mouth water.

“Suck.” It was an obvious enough command, one that Luke had complied with many times, but the brusque way Han said it made it sound so dirty and new.

Luke opened his mouth and did just that. He focused just on the head at first, sliding his tongue over the slit and swirling it around the circumference. He slowly and teasingly took the rest into his mouth, halfway hoping that Han would get impatient and force him to take the entire thing down his throat at once. Yet Han did no such thing, and just enjoyed the view below him as Luke set his own pace. He bobbed his head rhythmically, occasionally pulling back enough that he was only focusing on the head again, before returning to his normal tempo and massaging the shaft with his tongue.

Han came in quick spurts, filling Luke’s mouth with his seed. Luke swallowed it quickly, wanting to show his new master what a good boy he could be. He remained on his knees until Han offered a hand to help him up and handed back his clothes. Luke got dressed unceremoniously and Han tucked himself back into his pants, not taking any time to bask in the afterglow.

“Was it everything you wanted it to be?” Han asked, although it was less of an inquiry and more of a request to have his ego fed.

“It was fun, but I was sort of hoping for something more.” Luke knew better to stroke Han’s ego after stroking his cock. Besides, it wasn’t completely a lie: one brief scene could never make up for years of adolescent fantasies.

“Something more? Kid, I was going easy on you. I can give you more than you could ever handle. Remember, _shining beacon of virility._ ” Han scoffed back with a faux-offended tone.

“Lucky for the both of us, there’s plenty of time for you to show me more.” Luke pressed a quick peck to Han’s cheek. “I’m gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?”

“A belly full of come and you’re still hungry? You are insatiable.”

“And you’re insufferable.”

Han shrugged and pulled Luke into a tight hug before he could walk out the door. “And you love it.”


End file.
